


Silver Stars

by SonjaJade



Series: Silver Stars [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Capt. Erwin Smith met Lt. Levi Ackerman as part of a co-op operation in Kabul, Afghanistan.  Over time, they became entwined and more than just friends.  Despite a never ending middle eastern tour for Levi and Erwin’s loss of his right arm, they managed to stay together and fall further in love with each other.  Finally, Levi gets to leave his military life behind and enjoy his retirement in peace (and by ‘in peace’, I mean ‘by sexing with Erwin at nearly every opportunity he has’).  Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomoLaFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoLaFey/gifts).



> I did my research on Iowa, though I’ve never been there lol. Even picked out a house for them and everything. Everything is as accurate as I could make it, even going so far as to call my navy step brother and ask him how retirement packages work for the military. If you’re interested in seeing what Erwin and Levi’s house looks like, here’s the address of the house I chose- 10519 NW 102nd Ct Granger Iowa. (I know real people live in that house. I do not know the people who live in that house. I simply was using their house and property as a reference for this work of fiction. It does not imply that they would enjoy this fic or even approve of it.)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, [Lynx212](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212)

It wasn’t a typical homecoming. There were only a handful of families waiting at the edge of the tarmac versus hundreds of families waiting in a hangar. There were no news stations filming the event, no reporters interviewing wives and children of the returning soldiers. Instead, it was just Erwin and his umbrella, standing along a fence. He wasn’t far from an older woman and what appeared to be her grown daughter, another small group of older women, and what looked like a pair of twin brothers, about twenty years old or so, with dog on a leash.

Five years ago, he’d met a soldier while stationed in Afghanistan. Their units often worked together in Kabul, and right away, something had drawn him in about the seemingly sullen Lieutenant Ackerman. As it turned out, he was very intelligent, a great soldier, even if he was a little sarcastic at times, even to superior officers. They grew their friendship in vessels of Kevlar and camouflage, watered it with coffee, beer, and filthy jokes, and protected it with automatic assault weapons and grenades. By the time Erwin realized there was something more to their friendship, Levi and his unit were being transferred out to Camp Taji in Iraq.

They wrote back and forth a lot. When there was time to make phone calls or chat online, they did it every chance they could. Eventually, Erwin professed his feelings in handwritten letters, not expecting Levi to share his at all, given his personality. Levi was extremely private. He hadn’t shared very much of his past with Erwin, apart from boot camp memories and stories from past tours. However, when Levi replied, Erwin was surprised to find he felt the same way, that he’d regretted not saying something before he was shipped out- that he wanted to see where their feelings went.

They scheduled leave for the same week in October that year, in Wiesbaden, Germany.   They spent nearly the whole week in the hotel room, barely coming up for air or a shower or even food. Erwin asked Levi at the end of the week if he’d regretted anything they’d done. When he said absolutely not, and that he was looking forward to the next leave, he knew he’d found something worth hanging on to. They parted with steamy kisses and went back to their encampments, where the letters and phone calls resumed, with added desperation for the other.

And then came the operation in Jalalabad where Erwin lost most of his right arm.

He’d done something stupid. Someone lobbed a grenade at his squad. He swatted at it- at the exact moment it went off. His hand was obliterated, his forearm shattered and bleeding out, gunfire surrounding him as his team took care of the monster who’d thrown the thing. His men had taken good care of him with a strangling tight tourniquet and once he got to the field hospital, they determined that the best course of action was amputation above the elbow. He was honorably discharged, awarded a purple heart and a silver star, for the work he’d done on flushing the extremists from their hidey-holes and securing Jalalabad.

When Levi saw him again, it was for 2 weeks near Fort Bragg. He was submitting his retirement package and was awaiting a stateside transfer while he enjoyed a much more subdued leave with his lover. Levi bore witness to Erwin’s crushing depression after the loss of his arm, and Erwin bore witness to the anxiety Levi had when it was revealed his retirement package had been denied, and he was going back to Iraq, this time to Fallujah. After another year there, he would be free to go home for good, with a pension and benefits to keep him satisfied. More letters and care packages came and went, a combination of medicine and therapy- both emotional and physical- led Erwin out of the darkness in his own head, and the passing of time led Levi back to the US. Levi had just spent the last 4 days at Fort Bragg again, being debriefed and signing all of his exit papers.

Now the short Lieutenant was in Iowa, where Erwin had built a new life for himself. The rain pittered off his umbrella as every small plane that landed garnered anxious musings from those around him as to whether this was _the_ plane carrying their loved ones. Erwin himself didn’t mind waiting a little longer. He’d been waiting a long time already for this day, what did minutes matter when you’d been waiting years? His thoughts wandered toward the future, wondering how he and Levi would find their place in the world together, only to have those images broken by the excited squealing of the two women next to him.

“It’s coming this way! This is the one!”

He did his best not to sigh. Yes, he was thrilled that his longtime lover was finally here, but the woman’s voice was annoying and nasally, his stump ached inside his prosthetic arm from the cold rain, and he fretted again with his dress uniform, straightening the medals and brushing the last of the nonexistent lint and wrinkles from his lapels.

The small aircraft came to a stop about a hundred and fifty feet away. The plane’s engines shut down to a low hum, what Erwin assumed was ‘idling’ for such a vehicle, and then a burly man in a safety vest and earphones wheeled a set of steps to the exterior, locking the wheels as the door was secured by the flight attendant. One uniformed man in a clear poncho stood just outside the airliner’s door, opening umbrellas as the travelers inside exited the plane, while another stood on the opposite side offering each person a salute.

Erwin’s eyes searched for Levi’s face. At last, he caught sight of him, seemingly seeking him out as well. His heart lurched inside, and though he swore to himself he wouldn’t cry, he could feel tears brewing in spite of himself. Determined to keep them from falling, he took a deep breath and forced them back. Levi took the umbrella from the young man, then shook his hand. He saluted him, then turned and saluted the other young man, then bounded down the steps as he raced toward Erwin.

Erwin couldn’t stand it any longer. He hurried to the gate and stepped through. Levi’s arms were pumping as he ran as fast as he could to Erwin. He dropped his own umbrella and held his arms open for him.

Levi leaped and nearly tackled him. He let the umbrella go as his arms wrapped around Erwin’s neck and his legs wrapped around his back. Neither spoke. They didn’t have to. Erwin closed his eyes as he held onto Levi as tight as he could with his flesh arm and patted his back with the fake one. He didn’t have any idea how long they stood there, only that he was beginning to feel the rain through his uniform jacket when he finally felt Levi let go.

“Fucking rain,” Levi grumbled, reaching up for what remained of Erwin’s right arm, searching for the flesh there instead of the rubber and metal. “I know you’re hurting, let’s go home.”

Erwin smiled at him, saying, “Home forever, right?”

Levi took his hand, grabbed the umbrellas, and led them to the overhang just outside the terminal. He reached up and brushed Erwin’s hair back a little. “I have no intention of going back to North Carolina unless you’re with me. Actually, of going _anywhere_ without you. You’re stuck with me now, Captain.”

“I’ve stuck with you so far, Lieutenant.   I don’t think I’m going anywhere.” He kissed Levi on his forehead, his flesh hand threading briefly into his soggy black hair. He ignored the looks they were getting from the people around them. Iowa had come a long way from being some backward, agricultural society, but being openly gay was something that the people there still needed to come to terms with. At least they were just glaring- some people might’ve confronted them verbally or even physically about it. “Where’s your bag?” Erwin asked.

“I shipped it all home via UPS,” Levi replied. “Did it yesterday.”

Erwin frowned. “What did you do with the clothes you had on?”

“I kept a clean pair of socks and underwear, for today, then tossed everything else in the garbage. I didn’t want to worry about a bag of crap when I wanted to see you so badly.” He puffed his chest out. “Look, we match.”

A gleaming silver star hung from his chest. Erwin smiled, proud of Levi and all his efforts to breakdown the method in how the extremists chose their hiding places. It led to a crackdown that ousted fourteen different groups of terrorists who believed no one could figure out their codes. They were wrong and the army was extremely grateful for Levi’s assistance. A purple heart hung on his chest as well, but that was something he’d earned long before Erwin met him, after getting sniped through the shoulder while in Serbia.

“We’ll have to hang them on the wall then, side by side!” Erwin said cheerfully.

Levi rolled his eyes as they stepped into the small terminal. “So, how do we start the rest of our lives?   Hope to fuck you didn’t plan a big party.”

A few of the men they’d fought alongside had also chosen to settle down in Iowa. It was different from the desert in every way, and about as strategic a target for revenge seeking terrorists as putting a bomb in an open field with no one around for miles. Some of the men, like Jaeger and Zacharias, were neighbors of his who also knew Levi. “No party, I swear. I told them you weren’t coming home until Tuesday anyway.”

Levi smirked as Erwin hit the unlock button on the car key. “You brilliant bastard. That’s almost a week off. Plenty of time to fuck you raw.”

This time Erwin flat out laughed. “Fuck _me_ raw? My dear, I believe it’s _you_ who’s gonna need the inflatable donut seat!”

As soon as the doors were closed, Levi was practically in his lap, his mouth working hard against Erwin’s.

“Open up, dammit,” he complained. “C’mon, kiss me the right way!”

Erwin grunted, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and kissed him hard in return, their tongues colliding together like waves crashing.   Then he yanked him back. “Not in the car like this. Let’s go home. I’ll kiss you all you want, not here though.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “You ashamed of me or something?”

Erwin balked, “What? Of course not! We’ll fog up the windows and I won’t be able to _see_ to get us _home_!”

That seemed to settle him down a bit, and Levi slid back to his seat and clicked the seatbelt into place. “Fine. But if I ever think you’re ashamed of me-”

“I have _never_ been ashamed of you. Not once. Not even when you fucked me in Germany that first time and you made me scream like a woman.”

Levi chuckled in spite of himself. “Yeah, I remember that. Maybe I should make you scream more often…” he said, giving Erwin a mischievous look.

Erwin nodded. “We’ve got the rest of our lives now. No more gun toting, no more fighting, and no more long-term Middle Eastern vacations. And we’ve got time enough to work that in, I promise.”

Des Moines was a typical city- fast food restaurants, plenty of tourists and a Walgreens on every corner. Levi asked if there would be food or sex first, and Erwin said, “Whatever you’d like. I’ve been home for a long time, it’s your special day. What do you want?”

They settled on Wendy’s, Levi getting the biggest bacon cheeseburger known to man and a large frosty. They ate in the car, and then hopped on the expressway to Granger, where there was a strip mall that had a little bit of everything in it- a grocery, a gas station, a Taco Bell/Pizza Hut, some women’s clothing shops, a shoe store, and a hardware store. The house was nestled on a dead end street, right along the west bank of Saylorville Lake, and when Erwin pulled into the driveway, he tried to gauge Levi’s reaction.

“Home, sweet home!” he said as he pulled into the two car garage. “I can’t believe you’re finally here.”

Levi gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you for having me.”

Erwin grinned. “Oh I haven’t had you yet, save your thank yous for when you’ve come three times and are covered in sweat.”

“If you don’t get in that house as fast as you can, I’m going to make you pay for making me wait.”

Erwin shut the garage and opened his side of the car without taking his eyes off Levi. “Last one to the door bottoms,” he said with as serious a face as he could muster, and took off like a shot from the garage to the back door. Levi scrambled to catch up but Erwin had already made it to the door and was unlocking it.

“You cheated!” Levi grumped as he smacked Erwin’s ass and followed him inside.

“Like you wanted to top anyway,” he jibed back. “Look-” he pointed to the kitchen. A patriotic floral arrangement was sitting on the island. “I even bought you flowers.”

Levi didn’t seem amused. “I’m not a woman, Erwin. You should’ve gift wrapped a case of good beer.”

He pulled open a drawer and handed him a small bottle. “Then how about this instead? Is that any better?”

Levi’s eyes widened as a smirk tugged at his lips. Warming lube. Flavored. Billed specifically for gay men. “Fuck me right here, right next to your damn flowers.”

Erwin blinked. “The bed’s just down the hall, Le-”

Levi cut him off, jerking him downward for the hungry kiss he wanted so badly at the airport. Now at home, and not bound by his seatbelt or propriety, Erwin gave in. His mouth melted into Levi’s as he demanded his attention. His Lieutenant’s hands were in motion as they made hungry passes at each other’s lips. Strong fingers fought with buttons on his chest, though Erwin was honestly too occupied with simply holding the older man as he worked. Cool air rushed to meet his skin when Levi pushed his shirt open.

“I missed you so much,” Levi said breathlessly as his hands slid along Erwin’s ribs.

Erwin whispered the same before trailing kisses over Levi’s jaw and down his neck. He reached down and put his left arm under Levi’s butt. “Jump up,” he murmured into his ear. He sat Levi on the island and helped him remove his jacket and cap. He ran his big hand along his lover’s body until it came to rest at a very pointed part of his body.

“Goddamn, you’re already so hard,” he said as Levi unbuttoned the shirt he wore. “I’m not even halfway there!”

Levi chuckled. “What, have I lost my sex appeal already? I’m only thirty nine!”

“Age has nothing to do with it, and I’m ashamed I’m a little behind.”

“Let me catch you up…”

Erwin watched as Levi bent forward and ran his tongue over his nipple. He gasped and Levi hummed, his lips sealing over the peaked flesh and suckling. As he sucked, Levi worked to tug Erwin’s pants from his slim hips and to free his growing length from his plaid boxers.

“Mmm, hello Buddy,” Levi said affectionately to the cock in his hand. “How’s my very best friend?”

“Shh, suck,” Erwin urged, pushing Levi’s face back to his chest.

“Demanding,” the soldier grumped.

“I’ll make it up to you…”

As Erwin simply enjoyed Levi’s mouth on his nipples, his own hands reached for Levi’s length, rubbing and squeezing.

“Don’t tease,” Levi warned. “I’ll bite if you do.”

“Grumpy old man,” Erwin taunted. It earned him a sharp nip and he hissed in pain. He tried to open Levi’s pants one handed but the button was difficult. “A little help would be really awesome.”

Levi opened his fly completely, and Erwin’s fingers dived into a nest of warm curls, then found his lover’s dick, pulsing and painfully stiff. “You’ve got to be hurting,” he panted.

Levi paused his devoted licking at Erwin’s nipples to respond. “Just a little. But that feels great.”

Erwin raised his head with the prosthetic hand. He bent down and kissed him hard, pushing him to lie back on the island. Levi put his shoes on the counter top and raised his hips so Erwin could pull his pants, boxers and shoes off. He threw them blindly, then bent over and kissed Levi’s throat as he pumped the man’s cock in his hand.

“Mmnn, yes, like that…”

Erwin could feel him trembling. “It’s good to see you so at home already.” Erwin looked into gray eyes glassy with lust. His chest fluttered at the sight of that silver gaze- Erwin had never seen anything more inviting. It meant they’d be at it all night, which is just what he’d hoped from the beginning.

“I’m close,” he whispered.

“Tell me how you want to do it, Lieutenant,” Erwin breathed, their rank was the only term of endearment they ever used that really meant anything to them. In the service, people knew you by your insignia and your last name. You didn’t really call someone by their rank unless you were trying to use their rank against them. While Erwin couldn’t call Levi ‘sweetheart’ or ‘baby’ over the phone, he could call him by his rank, and thus their nicknames were born.

His lips ghosted across Levi’s scarred chest, giving kisses to his nipples before moving down to the trail of dark hair that began at his navel and ended in a lush patch around the base of Levi’s dick. Levi groaned as Erwin purposely avoided touching his length with anything but his hand.

“Mmmn, swallow it…” the man in his mouth begged. “Please Captain, drink it all…”

Erwin’s mouth took him in, all of him, and his hand moved to caress his balls. “You asked so nicely… Let go, Levi…”

Levi drew his feet back up to the marbled edge beneath him, his hips flexing helplessly. His fingers sunk into Erwin’s hair, praises spilling out almost silently as he anticipated his imminent release. Erwin reached for the forgotten tube of lube, flipped the cap and squirted a bit onto Levi’s sack.

“Wh-what-”

“Shh.” He rubbed it in a little, then smeared a finger around in it, then went down further south to tease his puckered opening.

“Fuck!” Levi cried, back arching and running one of his hands through his own hair. “Fingers! Yes, please, Captain!”

He slipped his middle finger in up to the knuckle, slow with the fingertip seeking. Soon he was rewarded with the howl he wanted to hear-

“ _Shit, right there, Erwin!_ ”

Levi was panting and shaking, his thighs were trying to squeeze Erwin’s head but he continued. “Come for me, soldier. That’s an order,” he growled as he shoved a second finger inside him. Levi wailed in bliss, his hands wound up in both Erwin’s hair and the straps of his prosthetic arm, holding his face to his crotch as he finally exploded.

It had been over a year since Erwin had tasted Levi’s tangy seed on his tongue. He had a memorable taste, something distinct that Erwin was sure he could discern from someone else. He didn’t often offer oral to him, not because he didn’t want to, simply because that’s not how their dynamic usually worked out. He milked Levi’s wilting length, wringing every drop up from his balls and into his mouth. When at last he’d gotten it all, he made a show of it for Levi. He opened wide let him see it lying there on his curved tongue, made him listen as he gulped it down.

“Oh Captain, my Captain,” Levi quoted, face red and sweat at his temples.

Erwin nuzzled him, leaving a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I love you too, Lieutenant.” He pulled away from him, shedding the rest of his clothes and kicking his shoes off. “You want a beer? I got your favorite in the fridge?”

Levi raised his head, his expression one of concern. “But, what about you?”

“You’re home now. We don’t have to hurry- I know where you sleep.” He reassured him he’d be fine for a few minutes, long enough for him to catch his breath and have a drink. He pulled two cold beers from the refrigerator and cracked them open, handing one to his lover as he sat up.

Levi guzzled half the bottle down and belched. “I don’t even know where I sleep!”

"Would you like the grand tour?”

Levi gestured to Erwin’s cock with the neck of his beer bottle. “With my Buddy looking like that?”

Erwin sighed dramatically. “Would you feel better if he was already taken care of?”

“Yes.”

He grabbed the lube from the island, walked over to the breakfast nook, pulled out a chair and turned it around, sitting to face Levi. “Then ride ‘em, cowboy.”

Levi sat his beer aside, strode naked to him and dropped to his knees. The tip of his tongue traced his inner thighs all the way up to Erwin’s balls, and then traced the balls themselves.

“‘Don’t tease’, he says…” Erwin chided.

“Shut up,” Levi said as he licked the vein that ran the length of Erwin’s cock, ending with a flickering kiss to his frenulum before opening wide and swallowing him down to the root in one pass.

“Mmm, that’s so good,” he moaned . “I’d give you a silver star just for this.”

Levi’s head bobbed over his lap for a few short strokes, then he was down licking his balls. He came back up to briefly suckle at his nipples as he stroked him with his hands. “Think you can handle this ass, kiddo? I ride pretty hard…”

Erwin handed him the lube. “Show me what you got, old man.”

Levi was quick to tell him he’d regret saying that, but there was no way in hell he’d regret getting ridden by someone who knew just how to move their hips in such a way that you’d forget your own name from the sheer bliss of it all. Levi took care of everything, holding Erwin’s dick steady as he sat down on it, sinking slowly, pressing every precious inch deep into his ass.

“Having a little trouble taking it?” Erwin grunted.

His lover shook his head. “No, it’s just bigger than I remembered… This lube is amazing though. Good choice.”

Erwin’s hands rested on Levi’s hips as he slipped down his cock to rest in his lap. “I’ll be sure to remember that when we run out.” Levi continued his descent, intending to fully and completely impale himself on Erwin’s length. Once he was seated fully, Erwin touched his lips to Levi’s.

“You feel amazing, Lieutenant.”

“God, I missed this,” he breathed in reply. “I’m never going over a year without your cock ever again, understand me?” He rolled his hips forward and then back again as he gave that order, and Erwin gave up thinking. He couldn’t agree more with him though- never again would it be weeks, months and years between their encounters. Hours, likely. Days, maybe. _Never_ weeks though.

“I’m not gonna last long, especially if you keep that rolling thing up.”

Levi gave a breathless little laugh. “What if I bounce?” he asked as he demonstrated.

The sound of skin on skin filled the quiet kitchen. Erwin put his hand on the small of Levi’s back and found a way to combine the rolling with the bouncing, and he arched away from the chair. “Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

Levi panted out, “I hope you feel as good as I do right now!”

Erwin grasped the cock that had hardened once more, moving in circles between him and Levi. “Kiss me until I fill you… Kiss me ‘til I fill your ass up.”

Levi’s mouth slammed down against his, teeth clicking before tongues ever met. Erwin scooted to the edge of the chair and began to return Levi’s movements, pound for pound, jarring into the smaller man’s ass.

“Oh, my Captain… What’ll they say when they find out you love fucking an old man?” Levi puffed.

Erwin couldn’t answer him. He was shaking with how near orgasm he was. Instead, he held him tight at the waist and concentrated on pistoning into his ass. When at last he could finally take no more of Levi’s generous and deep squeezes, he howled at the ceiling as he came, furiously pumping his lover’s cock in his hand. “C’mon, Levi… I know you can come again for me, show me how spry you really are…”

“Feels so good inside,” Levi said, gulping for breath.

“Gonna keep you full of cum from now on,” Erwin grit out as his orgasm began to fade. “Always.”

All at once, Levi splattered him with white ribbons, grinding down on the cock inside him. Erwin encouraged him to ride it out, to hang on to that euphoria as long as he could. At last he floated back to earth and collapsed against Erwin’s chest.

"I love you, you brat.”

Erwin kissed the top of his head. “You too, Levi…” They were quiet for a while, the rain coming down harder now. “It’s gonna be good sleeping weather tonight.”

Levi chuckled. “Now who’s the old man, going to bed after one orgasm.”

“Who said anything about sleeping?” He tickled his ribs, grinning at how Levi squirmed away. “Ready for that tour?”

“Hey… Are you sure it’s alright me staying here with you?”

Erwin blinked. “Of course, why would you say such a thing?” Levi mumbled his response against Erwin’s chest. Something about privacy and personal space.

“Levi, if you want, you can have your own room, although I think we’re going to be sharing a bed just about every night I imagine. Please, I bought this house with _us_ in mind. It’s felt empty without you, there’s no need to feel like a guest here. It’s _ours_.”

“Like we’re married or something,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, kinda. We’ve been together a long time, after all.” He stroked Levi’s head.

Levi raised his head and kissed Erwin, gently this time. “Well, if it’s half mine, I guess I better decide which half I want in the divorce. Why don’t you show me around the place?”

Erwin smiled at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Erwin led them, naked and sticky from sex, out of the kitchen to the living room, showing off a cozy looking overstuffed living room set that ringed a big fireplace. A flat screen TV hung over it and slim line surround sound speakers flanked the mantle. “I wasn’t sure about the fireplace until there was an ice storm and the power went out for nearly a week. It’s how I ate and stayed warm.”

“Sounds like camping indoors.”

“Hey, I was grateful to have it. Zacharias said I should convert the furnace to gas, but I think I like this better.” He picked up a picture frame from the mantle and handed it to Levi. It was a candid group shot that had been cropped down to just the two of them, a surprise birthday party for the Major Colonel at the camp in Kabul. They were laughing, Erwin’s now missing right hand on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi smiled at the picture. “That’s a good shot of us. Seems like ages ago.”

Erwin put his arm around Levi’s waist. “That was when I knew. About how I felt.”

Levi placed the photo frame back, angling it just so. He stood on his toes to kiss Erwin on the mouth. “I knew not long afterward, but it scared the piss outta me. I’d never been in love with a man before. Never had a serious relationship, even in high school. It startled me how much I cared about you.”   He looked around the room, looking at the artwork and other items on the wall. “When I was at Camp Taji, just after I was transferred out of Kabul, I caught myself masturbating in the shower and thinking about you.”   He turned toward him. “When I realized that the thought of your lips touching my body made me so hard it hurt, that’s when I knew just how far I’d fallen for you. No thought of any woman had ever made me feel that way, and I was scared to admit to myself that I was in love with a man.”

Erwin nodded. “I always knew I had an inclination toward men. But outside of a little experimentation in high school, I didn’t really think I could ever truly _love_ a man, not like you’re supposed to love a woman, anyway.” He reached for Levi’s hand and tugged him closer so he could hug him. “But I know I love you, Lieutenant. I’ve never felt like this about anyone else.”

He whispered in his ear, “Gay marriage is legal in Iowa.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” replied Levi as he squeezed him. “Have you told the others about us? Jaeger and Zacharias?”

Erwin shook his head. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted anyone to know yet. I figured it was your secret to reveal.” His neighbors, Eren and Mike as he knew them now, also joined him on the dead end street by the lake, on Erwin’s recommendation as it was the most opposite thing from Afghanistan they were ever likely to see. They’d all served in the same camp in Kabul, Eren coming in just before Levi was transferred out, and Mike the last one to leave the middle east of Erwin’s old unit.

“They’re not fag bashers are they?” Levi didn’t sound too sure of his former camp mates.

Erwin laughed. “Please, Zacharias’ wife works for the Iowa Pride Network and I’m pretty sure Jaeger will sleep with anything. I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about.”

“And you swear you’re not ashamed to be with me?”

Erwin frowned as Levi continued. “I mean, holding hands and kissing at the airport is one thing, you’re not likely to run into those same people in this city ever again. But what about anywhere else? Restaurants, movie theaters, the fucking grocery-”

“I’m sure we’ll be making out like teenagers when we go shopping for toilet paper and grape jelly, Levi…”

“If we’re going to do this, if we’re going to be a real couple... I don’t want to hide it. I want to feel comfortable kissing you in public and holding your hand wherever we go. I don’t want you to feel embarrassed by me or feeling like people won’t approve of us being together.”

Erwin replied gently, “If I were embarrassed, I never would’ve said _anything_ to you about how I felt. I would’ve let you go to Iraq without anything more than a wave goodbye. You are my other half. I just didn’t know it until I met you. And as far as me caring if other people approve of us- fuck ‘em.”

Levi grinned. “Picking up my speech pattern already. You’re good.”

“If anyone should be embarrassed it’s you, having a heart-on-your-sleeve moment like that,” Erwin teased, clucking his tongue at Levi. “Getting soft on me, old man.”

“Tch. If I’m getting soft, it’s because I’m walking around naked in this house without you touching me somewhere to keep me hard. _Now_ who’s embarrassed?”

Erwin bowed his head. “You’re right. How rude of me.” He reached down and grabbed Levi’s cock and stroked it a bit, just enough to give him some length to hold like a handle. “C’mon, let me show you the rest of the house.”

He led him by the dick to an office where the walls were lined with plaques and other military achievements, pictures, and a large American flag. A huge antique desk took up most of the space, though there was also a computer and a phone, office supplies and other knick-knacks. Erwin explained he was doing a lot of work helping veterans get back in touch with friends they’d made during their time of service.

“I just started it not long ago. I thought about our experience and what someone might be going through if they’d lost contact with the other person.”

Levi reached down and made Erwin stroke him a little. “That’s a good thing you’re doing. Maybe I can help out sometimes.”

Then Erwin showed him the guest bedroom, told him he was welcome to take it for himself if he ever felt uncomfortable with how close they were, or how quickly things were moving.

“Or if we have an argument and I can’t stand you for a day or two,” Levi offered.

Erwin shook his head. “That won’t happen. But if I’ve got the flu and you don’t want to catch it, you might be grateful for this second bed.”

There was a guest bathroom, another smaller bedroom that was mostly full of boxes that Erwin hadn’t bothered unpacking yet, even after having lived there nearly a year, and then came the master bedroom.

Erwin grinned as he let go of Levi’s cock so the other man could fully enter the room. He was awestruck, staring at the giant ‘California King’ sized bed, so tall there was a step stool just to get in it. To the left was a heavy armoire that held a TV and all the bedding, to the right was a dresser and large mirror. The door to the master bath was open, revealing a double width cast iron tub, fitted with massaging jets. He followed Levi as he went on to discover the steam shower, which had rain tiles in the ceiling and showerheads on the walls, as well as a bowed glass front and a ledge to sit on.

“It’s like the Ritz Carlton in here,” he commented, peeking around a corner to find the toilet and the bidet, something Erwin had never had before but thought was a good idea, given how he knew about Levi’s cleanliness regimens- and how much sex he anticipated to be having with him.

“I had it all put in special. One touch operation on everything, a paradise for an amputee. Though the tub admittedly was for both of us, I thought you might really like that steam shower, too.”

Levi grinned. “Can we have sex in here, too? Or are you someone who likes to only get clean in the bathroom?”

Erwin felt his face heating up. “Actually… I’ve had fantasies of taking you in the shower… Something like making love in the rainforest- ‘ _sappy shit’_ that you probably wouldn’t appreciate.”

Levi growled. He reached up for the straps of Erwin’s arm, saying, “I’m not ignorant about romance. I’m not good at implementing it, but I get the need for it, and understand why women crave it like coffee.” He tugged the straps away, then reached for the arm, gently twisting it from the bolt.

“Why are you taking my arm off?” Erwin asked.

“Because I want you to know that I love you just as much without it on. Because your missing arm doesn’t define you as a person to me.” He looked into Erwin’s eyes as he pulled the liner from his stump. “I want you to fuck me in the shower like you want to. I want to be a part of your dream world, too. And making love in the rainforest doesn’t sound _sappy_ , it sounds incredible.”

Levi carefully put the rubber sock on the counter, and Erwin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he stepped forward to gather his boyfriend to him. He cradled his face between his left hand and his stump, kissing those swollen lips even more. “Thank you. It means everything to me that we can do this.”

“Don’t forget the lube. I’ll help you if you need it.”

Erwin started the shower as Levi went back to the kitchen for the warming lube, touching a button to adjust temperature, spray patterns, and number of showerheads active. Once Levi returned, Erwin pulled him inside, the water perfectly warm and dripping like rain. The steam built up slowly as they kissed in the water. Before long, they couldn’t see the rest of the bathroom, but the lack of visibility wasn’t important anymore. Levi’s fingers teased Erwin’s nipples as his mouth left kisses and bites along his throat and collarbones.

“So much better than the rain out there,” Erwin whispered, kneading Levi’s ass in his remaining hand.

“C’mon… I want you.”

Erwin groaned at his words. That was the thing about Levi- he could appear so aloof and distant, but then he would say something that could absolutely light him on fire inside. One look in his eyes was all it took to let Erwin know that he wasn’t making light of his daydreams or teasing him in any way. Levi meant it- his need was as genuine as Erwin’s own.

He nodded breathlessly. “Alright. Let me sit down.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to finger me while you suck my balls.” He positioned himself so his needy hole was accessible. “Don’t be afraid to go deep. I love how your fingers feel.”

Levi smirked as he knelt down. “You like how my cock feels there too, Captain.”

“Yes, but you’re nowhere near hard enough for that. Besides, this is my fantasy, and I want to come inside you in it.”

He watched Levi slick his fingers with the lube, sniffing it, then tasting it. “Not bad flavor. Seems like this is quality stuff.” He wasted no time inserting two thin fingers and capturing Erwin’s sack with a moan.

Erwin gasped as the sensation, calling his lover’s name in the thick air. “Mmm, only the best for you, Lieutenant. Oh, keep that up…”

Levi’s mouth felt amazing on his balls. He sucked gently, then strongly, pausing in between to lave and draw strange designs with the tip of his tongue. Then he would leave wet kisses as he pumped his fingers in and out of Erwin’s ass, coaxing his flaccid penis awake once more. Levi’s steel colored eyes were closed, delighting in the task he was given, seemingly enjoying the taste of Erwin’s nuts as much as Erwin was enjoying his ministrations.

Then he noticed Levi’s other hand was absent and the arm attached to it was jerking at something.

“Mmm, Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Switch me places.”

Erwin’s balls plopped out of Levi’s mouth. “Why?”

“Just do it.”

Levi shook his head, but did as he was told. Once he was seated, Erwin told him to slouch down and put his feet up on the edge of the bench. Once in position, Erwin dropped to his knees.

His left hand grabbed Levi firmly, stroking long and slow, patting his knee with his stump. Levi ran his fingers through Erwin’s drenched hair. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you…” Erwin confessed. He dipped his face to Levi’s crotch, first kissing the head of his cock, then his balls, then firmly dragging his tongue along his lover’s taint until he made contact with the soft, puckered entrance he’d entered not even an hour ago.

“Holy fuck, Erwin!” Levi panted, his breath coming in keening gasps. His hips rolled against Erwin’s mouth and he was mostly speechless.

“You feel good on my tongue,” Erwin said earnestly. “I like how you tremble when I lick you here.”

“Do I taste alright?” Levi asked, concern in his voice.

“Like cherry lube- absolutely delicious.” He threw himself into eating out Levi’s asshole, pumping his cock in sure strokes. Levi’s voice rose and fell amid the man-made raindrops, his voice echoed beautifully off the tiled walls and Erwin thanked whatever god was listening for the chance to bring him home to stay. He felt himself becoming wanton, greedy. Erwin slowly relinquished his position between Levi’s halves.

“Bend over for me, Lieutenant. Let me fuck that sweet hole.”

Levi wasted no time. He was up and turned around in a matter of seconds. He arched his back and presented his ass as pretty as you please. Erwin grabbed the lube, placed his spongy tip directly against that tight opening and applied the slickening agent down his length as he slipped inside. He flipped the cap closed, tossed the bottle onto the bench, then grabbed Levi’s hip with his hand.

“Tell me you love me,” he asked as he drilled into Levi’s ass.

Levi’s soft sounds stopped a moment as he did as he was asked. “I love you, Erwin! I love you, I love you!”

Erwin closed his eyes, imagining soft forest floor beneath his feet instead of warm tiles. “Mmm, I love you too, Levi. You know you’re my first and only boyfriend?”

Levi squeezed his cock _hard_ at that statement. “Ahh, your only one, now and forever!” Then Erwin changed his angle and he hissed. “ _Oh fuck_ \- fuck me harder!”

Erwin nipped his ear. “ _My_ fantasy, remember?” Instead, he slipped his hand down to toy and squeeze Levi’s balls. “But if you’re good, I’ll make you come too, alright?”

“Oh, you little shit,” Levi hissed.

Erwin groaned at the ceiling. “You’re tighter when you’re angry.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Bad, loosen up so I can pound this ass like I want!” Erwin suggested a position change, to which Levi reluctantly agreed to let Erwin pull out of his ass. Erwin sat down on the floor, then guided Levi to a crouching reverse cowboy pose, then took the older man’s cock in his remaining hand.

Levi collapsed backward, his hips and legs working hard as Erwin’s hand worked his rigid member quickly. “My god, whose fantasy is this again?” he wailed.

“I don’t know!” Erwin breathed. “Who’s fucking who?”

“Who fucking cares!?” Levi’s movements became exaggerated, his voice wild and desperate- piercing in the close confines of the shower. He was begging- something Erwin had never heard before. He could only respond with deeper thrusts and assuring praises.

The water pooled around them as they continued on, voices blending together as they cried out with pleasure. Erwin began to lick and kiss at Levi’s neck, leaving a hickey before suddenly releasing his cock to grip his hip almost hard enough to bruise.

“Levi- gonna come, don’t stop, don’t st-stop-” His balls shuddered and drew up against his body. He could feel the pulsing explosion racing through the length of his dick and expelling into the tight warmth of Levi’s ass. And Levi- he knew just how to move to make him come as much as possible. He squeezed just right, moved at just the right pace… In the two and a half years they’d been together, because of distance and circumstance, they’d only had sex the equivalent of a couple who’d been together a few months. And it had been more than a year since the last time. For Levi to remember how he liked for him to ride him really touched him. When the last of his cum was given up, he asked Levi how _he_ would like to finish.

“Honestly?” he puffed in the steamy shower. “I want you to lick my ass some more. Lick my asshole and jack me off.”

Levi bent over onto the bench, Erwin simply turning around in the floor. “You like my tongue here?”

“Stop talking and use that tongue for better things!”

Erwin chuckled. “Yes, sir.” He began to kiss and suck at the stretched muscle there, tasting a mixture of his own cum and the remnants of the lubrication. He slipped his tongue inside and stroked the inner walls of Levi’s rectum and his lover howled when Erwin really put his best effort into orally servicing him, sucking on everything he could get his mouth on.

“Keep it up! I’m close!” Erwin grinned at the feel of Levi’s hand pushing his face closer to his body. Soon he felt the cock in his grip begin to pulse, then thick blobs of cum landed against his chest, all while Levi was stuttering out praises and declarations to God and every expletive he could think of.

Erwin tugged him backward to sit in his lap and catch his breath. Chuckling, he said, “Good thing we ate before we got here. Sex on an empty stomach is never a good idea.”

Levi’s arm rose from his side to loop around the back of Erwin’s neck. “Thank you so much for that.”

Erwin kissed his mouth tenderly. “Thank you for bringing my fantasy to life.”

“I’ve never wanted to sleep so badly in all my life.”

Nodding, Erwin replied, “Let’s get cleaned up then and we go right to bed.”

“I don’t think I can stand up,” Levi said, grinning weakly.

“Then I’ll wash you.”

Erwin easily reached the plastic basket full of shampoo and bathing items. Once he worked the body wash into a fragrant lather on his bath pouf, he soaped them both up. When at last they were finished, Levi found the strength to get to his feet and help Erwin up. Erwin shut the water off and opened the door. Cool air flooded in, refreshing and thin compared to the heavy steam that filled the shower.

“I don’t have anything to sleep in,” Levi said.

Erwin padded over the plush carpet to the dresser and pulled out a brand new package of boxer shorts and a pack of new undershirts. “I thought you might do something like ship all your stuff in the mail, so I thought a few necessities were in order.”

“Now I know how you earned that silver star. Always thinking ahead.” Levi said as he stepped into the shorts. “Nice guess on my size.”

A grin graced Erwin’s mouth. “Actually, I have a pair of yours from the last time we were together, at Fort Bragg. They got mixed in with my stuff somehow and I just kept them.”

Levi nodded, as if he should’ve expected such a thing. “So where are they now?”

Erwin opened his nightstand and pulled them out, wrinkled and still in need of washing. “They smell like you. I sometimes jack off while sniffing them.”

Levi hugged him. “You won’t have to do that anymore.”

“Thank goodness.”

Levi reached up and kissed him on the mouth. “Let’s get some rest. We’re going to need the rest if we plan on having sex like this every day.”

Erwin agreed, laughing as Levi climbed into the tall, enormous bed. He wasn’t laughing though when Levi turned the light out and snuggled up to him, though.

* * *

Mike and Hanji were walking across their backyard and going on to pass into Erwin’s backyard on their way to see if he wanted to join them for supper when they heard what sounded like painful moaning. Hanji looked at her husband.

“You don’t think he fell in that damn shower do you?”

They shared a worried look, then bounded across the grass to the back porch. Mike tried the door and found it was unlocked, and they walked in.

“Erwin!?” he called out. “You alright!?”

There was more noise, muffled now, but still sounding like someone hurt or injured. “I told him to put down a bamboo floor instead of that slick ass tile. Let’s hope he hasn’t cracked his skull open.” The two of them hurried down the hall to the bedroom, opened the door and stopped in their tracks. There were two people in that damn shower. It was hard to tell who it was, as the steam was so thick- but there was only one person they ever knew him to be attracted to, and that person supposedly wasn’t scheduled to be home until Tuesday.

“C’mon, leave ‘em alone,” Mike urged. He was more than content to let them be. Hanji on the other hand-

“My god, that’s fucking hot…”

“Hanji!” Mike hissed. “Let’s get the hell outta here before they figure out they have an audience!”

Hanji swatted him away. “Shh, they don’t even know we’re here!”

“I’m not gonna let you spy on them, that’s bullshit!”

And then Mike looked toward the shower as the two bodies inside switched positions. He and Hanji met eyes with no one other than Lt. Ackerman. An evil smirk crossed his face and all the sudden he was making more noise than Mike had ever heard in any porno he’d ever seen.

“Fuck yes, Erwin! Goddamn, fucking _split me open_ with your huge cock! Mmm, so good, so goooood!”

They watched as he worked his hips in a circle, grinding down into Erwin’s lap and squeezing their balls together in a loose fist. Erwin made some kind of noise at this action, then Levi crowed, “Please, please! Fill me all the way up with your hot cum, Captain. Make my ass so sloppy wet- ah, yeaahhh!!”

Mike jerked Hanji away from the door and closed it quietly. “What the hell, Hanji?! I told you that was enough!”

She grinned, face pink. “That was so hot. I can’t believe our sweet Erwin has such raunchy sex!”

He made a disgusted sound and urged her out to the kitchen. She prattled on about maybe they’d let them properly watch sometime.

“Maybe they’d let us join in!”

“ _Hanji!!_ ” he balked.

Surprisingly enough, Erwin revealed that Levi was home the very next day, and instead of a homecoming party, they’d invited Mike, Hanji, and Eren out to eat at a local wings and beer place. When the waitress took their orders, Mike and Hanji nearly fainted.

“I want ten buffalo wings, extra _sloppy and wet._ I’ve heard they’re _so good, so gooood!_ ”

The waitress smiled. “Oh I think you’ll love ‘em! But are you sure ten’s enough?”

Grinning wickedly, he looked right at Mike and said, “I’m sure they’ll _fill me all the way up!_ ”

Mike had to rest his face in his hands, leaving Hanji to explain why they both were red faced and speechless.


End file.
